Chef Hatchet Vs El Fuerte
Total Drama Vs Street Fighter! Can they cook? Who knows, who cares?! They can fight! Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro At Camp Wawanakwa, strangely chosen to be the locale for the World Warrior tournament, several combatants are sitting in the mess hall, eating lunch. Many others are lined up. There are many different fighters from many different worlds; Chun-Li, Kung Lao, Jago, Raven, Deadpool, Ryu, Haggar, Smoke... the list goes on. Their meal is interrupted with a yell from near the kitchen counter. ???: How DARE you serve cuisine this rancid?!?!? El Fuerte, standing at the head of the line, throws his lunch tray down on the floor, spilling its contents everywhere. A now-very annoyed Chef Hatchet is standing behind the counter, with food cooking (some on fire) in the background. El Fuerte: The salad! It looks as if it has been pulled from E. Honda’s undergarments! And this “mystery meat” is absolutely atrocious! And this!!! El Fuerte stoops down to pick up a hot dog. El Fuerte: Hot dogs!?!? For us?!? We are elite fighters, and I am an elite cook! We deserve better than nasty junk food, you half-rate gourmet wannabe! El Fuerte is interrupted by Chef grabbing his hand and giving him an evil glare. Chef: (quietly) I suggest you keep your mouth shut and eat. El Fuerte simply slaps him across the face. El Fuerte: I refuse to dine on this! Step over! I will cook myself! (Queue The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley, 0:03-0:09) Chef flexes his muscles and the counter blows away. The two stand eye to eye as the fighters in the mess hall look on. Announcer: THIS BATTLE WILL BE A KITCHEN NIGHTMARE TO REMEMBER! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Hatchet Fuerte Draw (Continue Castle Medley, 0:09-0:036) 60 Both chefs attempt to smash the other with frying pans, but their weapons collide and the sound echoes throughout the hall. Chef regains his senses first and launches a flurry of fists into Fuerte’s face, sending him staggering back. El Fuerte: Super Dynamic Cooking Time! Fuerte jumps into the air and lands a spiral kick into Chef’s face, knocking him down. The luchador follows up with a Habanero Dash, running towards Chef, and ends with a Fajitas Buster; jumping into the air and onto Chef, spinning him around, and piledriving him to the ground. 48 Chef flips back onto his feet and takes out a massive knife from his apron. El Fuerte responds by taking out his own knife, and the two duel, jumping on to tables and sending eaters running for safety. El Fuerte ends the duel by leaping up, grabbing a light fixture, and swinging from it to kick Chef through the wall into the kitchen. El Fuerte: I will not lose to some cook with a knife as dull as his taste in spices! Chef: WHO YOU CALLING A COOK?! 37 Several smaller kitchen knives fly out of the kitchen window, and Fuerte barely has time to dodge; they impale the wall behind them in an El Fuerte-shaped pattern. Chef leaps out of the kitchen and bashes Fuerte with a large pot, then picks up one of the tables and smashes it into him, sending the Street Fighter flying across the room. (Continue Castle Medley, 1:21-1:53) 33 El Fuerte tries to respond with Gordita Sobat and aims a flying kick, but Chef catches his foot and slams him around before throwing him into the wall. 30 El Fuerte gets back up and flexes his muscles. Chef does the same, and the two exchange thousands of punches in rapid succession, enough to make Kenshiro nod in approval. Chef finishes it with a sick uppercut to Fuerte’s jaw, but Fuerte uses his new backwards momentum to grab Chef between his legs and slam him to the ground with a somersault. Chef takes out his giant paintball gun and fires several shots at El Fuerte, but the luchador is too fast to hit, and the gun is kicked out of Chef’s hands. 20 El Fuerte: For the appetizers! El Fuerte picks Chef up off the ground and punches him in the face. El Fuerte: For the desserts! He leaps into the air and delivers two spinning kicks to Chef, who is still stunned. El Fuerte: And for the main course! Leaping on top of Chef’s shoulders, El Fuerte points at the sky and his finger is surrounded by a shining glowing light. El Fuerte: EL FUERTE FLYING GIGA BUSTER!!! With his legs now around Chef’s neck, Fuerte slams him to the ground and leaps up into the air, flipping Chef over and slamming into the ground again, creating a massive explosion and leaving Chef in a backbreaker position. Fuerte does a flip and lands with his back to Chef and his arms in the air, proudly proclaiming his victory. 9 Until another explosion occurs behind him, and he turns to see Chef standing behind him, now dressed in his old army uniform. Chef: You’d better pray your food is better than your attitude, mister. I learned this trick from a psycho like you who I’d rather not see again. El Fuerte tries to punch him, but Chef catches both of his hands and punches Fuerte hard in the face with an inexplicable third arm. The impact sends Fuerte flying out of the mess hall and into the lake. K.O!!! (Awkward silence complete with cricket chirping) After a glare from Chef, the frightened spectators go back to eating their hot dogs. Chef rolls his eyes and heads back into his kitchen. Chef: I spend the whole day slaving over the stove, cooking dolphin... no appreciation! Outro (Queue The Ridonculous Race Theme) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CHEF HATCHET!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here *The music used during this battle is Koji Kondo's Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley from Super Smash Brothers 4, and the main theme from Total Drama presents the Ridonculous Race *As of January 3rd, this battle uses the fewest music pieces of MP999's first season Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999